


remember who you are

by AlwaysJonAndDaenerys



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aegon is Jon, Alternate Universe, I still suck at using tags, JONERYS forever I promise, Jon is Aegon, Modern AU, there are guns and shooting and death, very minor Jon Ygritte as she is fishy so stick with me here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysJonAndDaenerys/pseuds/AlwaysJonAndDaenerys
Summary: Three years ago, he was in an accident that took all his memories away. In search of his memories and identity, a woman with silver hair and purple eyes keep showing up in his dreams.Is it just a fantasy or is it a memory?What is real?Who is he?He needs to find it all out.
Relationships: Jon Snow & Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon/Daenerys, Jon/Dany
Comments: 79
Kudos: 171





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone.  
> Yeah, I am back with another short fic, I cannot help myself.  
> Basically, this is Jonerys fic was a bit inspired by a movie called 'Total Recall.' Because I just really like the idea of Jon and Dany shooting guns and being badass.  
> I pretty much mapped out where I would take this story, and it would probably be short but I cannot decide how many chapters yet. We'll know as we go along.  
> You all know the drill, apologies for any grammatical or typo error. 
> 
> I hope you are all staying safe and sane.  
> I also hope you enjoy this one. :)

_His eyes were closed, breathing her in as he deepen the kiss. She giggles under him, probably laughing at his peculiar way of always sniffing her, like a wolf, she would tell him. She ran her hands through his hair, tugging at the hair tie he cannot remember himself ever using. But then again, he was just seeing himself being with this woman, he does not even know if this is his own memory or not. Or if it was a fantasy concocted by his head. The man is him though, no doubt about it, a version of him he does not know or maybe cannot remember._

_“Jon?” She called him, but was it really him? His name isn’t Jon. And this woman he’s kissing, she smells of lavender and lemons, she cannot be…_

_He opened his eyes to see her face, her eyes purple and her hair fanned out in the bed as silver as the moonlight. He ran his hands through it, she seems unreal to him for she literally look like a goddess._

_Who is this woman?_

_The woman touched his nose with hers, smiling oh so lovely while she does._

_“I love you, Jon.”_

Beep beep beep!

The alarm beside him went off, waking him awake. The figure beside him stirred as she get up to brush her red hair. “Having nightmares again?” She asked him.

“Aye. Something like that.” _He will never tell his girlfriend that he is having dreams about a certain silver-haired beauty. Dreams, yes dreams as this isn’t the first time he dreamt of her._ The first time he did, they were at a beach, her laughter sounds like bells in his ears and she tugged at his hand to move closer to the shore. Her skin which should be tanned by the heat scorching is skin is still as pale, but her cheeks were rosy, and she was so beautiful. He tried to keep up with her as she ran away from him but his feet was frozen to the ground as he watched the sea turned red, and her gone. He had cried when he woke up that night for reason he does not know why.

“I gotta go, see you later.” She called out as she left the room.

“Bye, Ygritte.”

  


Ygritte is working at some newspaper agency in town. She had told him they have been together years before his accident, which Jon thought to be a little peculiar as he cannot remember a single thing about her, but then he cannot remember a single thing about himself as well so he just shrugged it off. Jon had been in a terrible accident three years ago, a car crash in the construction area he works in. Ygritte told him he almost died from head trauma. Due to the accident, he cannot remember anything about his life, nothing at all since the accident.

After he dreamt of the silver-haired woman though, he thought it was better to ask her if she knew anyone with that description. She got angry and told him never to ask her anything about other woman again, she even accused him of cheating which is mostly the reason for their countless break-ups over the years. She would always come crawling back to him though, no matter how many times he had told her he’s done. Jon decided maybe it’d be better to keep her around since she was his only tie to his past, which he would later realize was nonsense since she does not want to speak of anything to do with the past.

Also, he didn’t stop dreaming of the silver-haired woman though, sometimes it’s just a glimpse of whatever it was he is seeing whenever his eyes were closed— like her drinking coffee, or him nuzzling her hair as she sleeps.

  


He had spent a year and a half trying to find solution, trying to “unlock” his mind but nothing comes to fruition. He was hoping today will be different.

“Hey, Aegon.” Samwell almost snickered as he was nearing the area. He had always thought his name was funny, saying what kind of parent names their kid Aegon? Where did that even came from? Sam had been his friend since Aegon rescued him from a bunch of loan sharks two years ago. The guy was a bit of a coward and most definitely not equipped to fight but he has a great mind. He is one of the engineers at the construction company Aegon works for and he was also the one responsible for any medical equipment in the hospital where his wife Gilly, works at. And that makes this little experiment of theirs much easier, but just as dangerous.

“Piss off, Sam.” He told him as he grabbed a bottle of beer on top of the table. Sam had been somewhat of a brother to him, seeing as he did not even know if he still has any family left. Ygritte told him all his relatives died some years ago, and he does not know whether to believe her or not.

“Did you see her again?” He huffed, knowing exactly, _rather, who_ exactly Sam was talking about. He had decided some time ago that it was a mistake telling Sam about the dreams as he always tease him about the woman. But then again, maybe it could help jog his memories or whatever it was inside his head if Sam knew where to look.

“Sam, I don’t really see her.”

His best friend just shrugged, “You know what I mean.”

Aegon just shook his head before Sam continued, “So, she naked this time?”

“Ah piss off, Sam. When did you become a perv? Shall I call Gilly for you?”

“Me? You’re the one having fantasies about a woman who is by the way, not your girlfriend.” Sam never liked Ygritte, always told him to leave her for good but his friend also knows how crazy that red-headed woman was. She once threatened to kill herself if Jon would not take her back.

“Well, do you have it?”

“Who do you think that woman is?” Sam asked him, continuing to be more invested in the mysterious woman in his dreams than showing Jon the equipment they would use. “Some ex-girlfriend of yours or something?”

“I don’t know, Sam. Something just… There’s something about her that’s familiar, like she’s…like she’s real, Sam.”

“Maybe you should ask Ygritte, if you guys were together since before your accident, maybe she knew her.” Sam told him mockingly, Aegon just threw is friend a glare. “Yeah, yeah, you’re right. Maybe not.”

  


Sam stood up, leading him into the basement where he is working on their “little project.” He had come to him a few months ago, after one of the most bizarre dreams he ever had. He dreamt of being shot, through his head while a woman screamed from a distance.

 _Was it Ygritte? Was it the woman from his dreams?_

He has to know.

“Something weird happened with Ygritte again?” Sam asked him, remembering one of the few times he had been told of his girlfriend’s peculiar behavior. Once, Jon asked her if she has any photo of them that will help him jog his memory, or even videos, anything. Instead of answering him though, she stormed out of their apartment and accused him of doubting her. He never asked her about the past since then.

Now, Aegon is left to discover things for himself. And he cannot do it without Sam’s help.

“It always was weird. She always seem to know when I am having these dreams, calling them nightmares.”  
”Under the sheet with the most beautiful woman in the world? Even I wouldn’t call that a nightmare.”

Aegon throw the pillow at Sam, which of course hit him right at his face as he had terrible reflexes.

“Stop talking, and show me what you got.”

Sam pulled the white covers hiding the desk he was using for this particular work, under the table was the box containing the tons of research they have done about his accident. None of the papers back then showed his name or the nature of the accident, all it says was that a worker was seriously injured and is being treated. Sam had always thought that it was fishy, it was as if it was being kept under the rug. But why?

“Here we go. Now, I don’t exactly know how this works. Hells, Egg—”

“Please stop calling me that.”

“Aegon, I could fry your brains with this machine. You have to be absolutely sure. Are you?”

He took a deep breath, calming his nerves. He has to find out. He needs to know who he really is.

“Aye, I am.”

“Time to strap you down, then.”

Sam started strapping him down the seat, Gilly came down to bring them snacks and then decided to assist Sam. Only she knows about this, apart from Sam and Aegon himself.

“Wait, put this on his temple. It’ll keep the electric current down.” She instructed as she shoved what seem a piece of plastic in a round shape. “I got it from the center, they use it for patients during surgeries.”

Sam nodded, taking it from her and putting it on either side of his friend’s temple. “At least we won’t fry all your brain cells, yeah?” He turned the machine on, turning back to Aegon. “You ready?”

He nodded, he heard a piercing sound from the machine as images flash through his eyes. _Too fast,_ he cannot keep up. All seems a blur, the sounds are jumbled together that nothing really stands out.

And then, there she was. With a gun in hand, and a bloody cut on her lips. She took his hand, as he came to the realization that he was also sporting the same bloody clothes she has, his other hand clutching a gun.

“We have to hurry, Jon.”

“How did they find out?” He, no, Jon, asked her.

She was shaking her head as they run, her hand never leaving his, “I don’t know. We need to get out of here.”

They were running, _no, fleeing_ for someone or something. He cannot remember but he knows the familiar feeling of running out of breath, of his heart pounding so fast as he could barely keep his eyes opened. She was clutching his hand so tightly, as if afraid of letting him out of her sight, as if afraid of leaving him behind. _Who are you?_ He wanted to ask, but this isn’t really happening. This is a dream, or a memory. He is just watching.

“Daenerys!” They both looked at the direction the voice came from. An old man with white beard came into their view.

“They’re here, Davos. We have to go, now.”

The old man nodded, leading them up as he hears the sound of a helicopter. She moved to let his hand go, and he refused. He instead pulled her into him, crashing his lips against hers. “If anything happens, just go. Don’t look back, love. Do you hear me?” She shook her head, her fingers circling his wrists. “We leave together, that’s what we promised.” He nodded, kissing her once more. They started ascending the chopper when their hunters caught up to them. He was still on the ground as shots were exchanged.

“Come on, Jon.” He took her hand as the copper ascend on air, and then he was shot as he hangs by the chopper’s side.

“No, no. Come on. Don’t get in the air, Grey. Not without Jon.” The woman, _no, Daenerys,_ cried. Another shot, he cannot keep holding them off.

“Let go, it’s okay.” Jon told her, as he tried peeling her fingers off his hand.

“No, no, gods—” Another bullet, now on her shoulders. He could hear Grey shouting, saying they need to get up in the air. Another bullet on his leg, he started prying her hands off his more forcefully, making her let go, “I love you, Dany.”

He let go of her hand and as he falls of, another bullet went through his head, and then there was nothing.

  


/

  


“Aegon!”

His eyes shot open as he catches his breath. His brain feels like it was going to burst out of his head. But he had seen her, she’s real, and it was a memory. After a while, he looked at Sam and Gilly who was staring at him with worried faces. He swallowed, then took d deep breath as he met his friend’s eyes. “Jon.”

“What?” SAm asked, more puzzled than he ever had been. “Are you alright, Aegon?”

“My name is Jon.”

  


After staring at the wall for a few minutes, with Sam still freaking out that it had actually worked, and Gilly fussing about the two of them, asking them if they need food or water every other minute, Sam asked him.

“What did you see?”

He took one of the bottles of water that Gilly placed in the table beside him. “The day I was shot.”

“Oh.” Was Sam’s only response.

“Um, well. Ae-, Jon, Did you see who did it?”

He shook his head, he did not know who pulled the last trigger that sent the bullet through his head. HE can only remember the woman’s face as he let go of her hand. _Daenerys._ “Some men in black suits, there’s many of them running after us.”

“Us?” Sam moved closer as his eyes brighten like a teenager about to watch a cheesy romantic movie. Jon could swear Sam would most definitely freak out more than him if he ever meet her. “You mean, you saw her? She’s real?”

He nodded, smiling without knowing it, or without knowing why. He just found out he was shot and was, from the looks of it, hunted by some bad men and here he is, smiling like a lunatic. “Daenerys, her name is Daenerys. I called her Dany.”

“Huh, weird name too, I guess she is an ex.” Sam said, almost sounding disappointed that she is not in his life anymore.

“No.” He immediately said, he does not know why but he feels like she isn’t just someone he had a romantic relationship with and that things just ended. She said they made a promise to each other, even.

“No?” Gilly asked this time, now also hovering close to him. Sam’s wife is an even more romance fan that Sam.

“I think…” He sighed, struggling to explain. “I saw it. Jon loved her. I loved her. It was something I doubt would just…end.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Ygr*tte haters, I hope you'll love this chapter. lol
> 
> Thank you for your comments and kudos, guys.  
> I do this for you, lovely folks.  
> Shout out to @joneryswhore on Twitter once again, who keeps promoting Jonerys fics. Thank you so much, it really means a lot.

“Don’t move or I will blow your brains out.” Sam froze as he felt the gun at the back of his head. He raises his hand in defeat, as the gun moved. “Turn around.”

He cannot move, the fear is crippling him as he feels his heartbeat grew faster. She must have noticed him stiffening as he hears her lowering the gun. When she spoke again, he almost jumped out but her voice was calm, it was soft even.

“I will never hurt you, I just need some answers.”

He carefully turned, looking at the assailant who he expected would at least be a few inches taller given the confidence in her voice and the fear he felt just mere seconds ago. She took something from her back pocket, sliding it off the table, he flinched at the movement and looked at the photo she put down.

“Do you know where I can find him?”

“You’re… you’re looking for Aegon?” He stuttered.

The woman chuckled, at least it sounded like one. He cannot look directly at her since she was standing at the direction of the sunlight. He could not even see her face as she is wearing black sunglasses and a huge hat, mostly covering her face. She is in a black tight dress that’s showing off her curves, and a red stiletto to complete the look. Sam wonders who this woman is and why she is looking for Jon. He had been calling him Jon since it was less weird-sounding, but only when no one could hear, and he cannot just tell this woman what Jon’s real name is. 

In his fear, he gave her the place Jon worked at, he figured it’s safer than giving her his home address. And it’s odd but the woman can always tell when he is lying, as proven when he first gave her an address of an abandoned school and she made a show of pulling off her knives hidden somewhere that black dress of hers.

When she stood up, she glanced at the dandelions lying on the table. “Nice flowers, your wife will love them.” She told him with a smile. _Who is this woman?_

As she walked away though, Sam could swear he saw a hint of silver braid peeking out of her hat.

“I saw her, Jon. I… I think I saw her. She was wearing this black hat and this huge sunglasses so I cannot see for sure. But Jon, I swear, her hair, when she walked out, I saw—”

“Slow down, Sam. Who did you see?” He looked around to see if anyone was close enough to have heard them, and then he whispered, “And what did I tell you about calling me that in public?”

“You’re right. You’re right. We should…” He nodded his head fiercely, his blood still pounding on his head with the fear he felt at being held at gunpoint earlier. “We should get off the streets.”

They went in an alley, with Jon checking a few times before turning back to him. After Jon found out who he really is, he became more paranoid. “Now, talk.”

“Well, I was at the coffee shop, then I went to grab these flowers for Gilly.” Sam lifted his hand to show the bouquet he was carrying. “Oh, these are her favorites, they’re—”

“Sam?” His friend looked at him, as if asking what it was Jon needs to ask. He sighed, “The point, Sam?”

“Right, Jon, she was here.” Now Sam is smiling, _he’s acting so weird,_ Jon thought. “She’s looking for you.”

His brows furrowed, now more confused about whatever Sam was babbling about. “Who?”

“Daenerys. I think it was her. She showed me a photo of you, with your hair longer and in a tight bun. Then she just—”

It was his turn to cut him off. As unbelievable at is sounds to him, he let himself hope. “Where did she go? Did she tell you why she’s looking for me?”

“No, but…” Sam trailed off, smiling as he did so. Jon could have swear he saw his friend blushing. He looked at him, raising his brows, waiting for him to continue.

“She really is beautiful, Jon. Even with all that…” He made a gesture to his head and his face. “…thing…covering her face. I can tell, Jon.”

He laughed, despite the severity of the situation, then shook his head. He’d always known she is beautiful, now Sam had seen for himself too. She is real, and _he is not insane._

“But Jon, if you and this Daenerys girl were together before you got shot, who is Ygritte? And why is she lying to you?”

///

“Something the matter, Aegon?”

He decided to go for it. What’s the worse that could happen, right? He had been shot before, through the head. Clearly, he could have this conversation. He needs answers. “No, well, can I ask a question?”

She nodded, turning her attention towards him.

“Can you tell me where we met?”

“Why? I thought we were done talking about the past?” She started walking away from him but he will never let her slide off easily this time.

“A place or when, even. Can you not remember?” He pushed on.

She shot him an angry glare, a warning that she is nearing her craze state. “Somewhere in King’s Landing.” She shouted. “Or the North, maybe.”

“King’s Landing? I thought we haven’t been to King’s Landing?”

“I cannot remember. Stop asking me.”

“Answer the question truthfully, it was a simple question.”

She scoffed, starting to open up a drawer in the kitchen. “Why the questions? Why now?” She was being evasive again, like always. When Jon went home from Sam’s after seeing the day of his real accident, he tried finding out everything about Ygritte. Oddly enough, and just as he expected, nothing came up but one link to her profile in the newspaper agency. Nothing more after that, not even a photo.

“What are you hiding from me? And is Ygritte even your real name?”

In a flash, the drawer was turned upside down and a gun is pointed at his face. “Three years.” She laughed. “I guess you were losing your touch. Do you have any idea how humiliating this assignment was? Hiding here in the middle of this god-forsaken place. I could be doing something more but then I am stuck here, playing house with a traitor.”

She must have saw the confusion in his face, bursting out in laughter, she told him, “Haven’t figured out that far ahead yet, then? What have you discovered, huh? Your name?” She squinted her eyes at him. “Her?”

He swallowed, knowing she must be referring to the woman named Daenerys, the woman he kept seeing in his dreams. “I am not Aegon.” He tried moving away but she swayed the gun, so he stopped in place. “And what do you know about her?”

“Only that she’s as much a traitor as you, she poisoned your mind. Should’ve killed her when I got the chance.” He clenched his jaw, his fists balling in its own accord. She cocked the gun. “You know what? I am glad you find out. I can finally get out of here, kill you in the process. I’d tell the Organization you were in a shooting accident. Then we will finally be rid of you, once and for all.” The red-headed woman smirked, _thank gods I didn’t marry this one,_ Jon thought. “Any last words, Jon Snow?”

He chuckled, it all makes sense now. “That’s why I never felt anything for you.” He said, eyes cold, voice calm. He never really did, that was the truth. Even before he started dreaming of the woman with silver hair and purple eyes, he cannot bring himself to feel anything for this woman currently pointing a gun at him.

Ygritte made an exaggerated sad face, whining in an annoying manner, “Shame. I might have felt something for you even if you are a traitor.” She shrugged, “Anyway, time for you to finally die for real.”

He tried dodging the bullet as soon as he heard her pulling the trigger as he was tackled on the ground by a man who was inside the apartment in the blink of an eye. He could swear he heard another shot overlapping with Ygritte’s gun shot and sure enough, he watched as her body hit the floor, with a single bullet through her head. The guy who tackled him, _Grey,_ as his memory showed him days before offered his hand to help him up, he took it and finally saw who was responsible for the lifeless body lying on the ground now.

Silver hair and purple eyes.

Daenerys.

///

“Jon.”

He heard her say before she threw herself on him, he felt the sleeves of his shirt getting wet. _She’s crying_.

She’s not a dream. He got a whiff of lavender and lemons as she went to hug him. _Just like he remembered._

“Daenerys, we need to leave. Now.” The man named Grey told her and she snapped back into reality. She untangled herself from him and he was hit with a sudden feeling of missing her in his arms already. _I must be going mad,_ he thought. He watched as Daenerys nodded her head, taking what looked like small bombs out of her pocket and depositing them by the kitchen’s sink, then a few more by the door and the living room.

“Twenty seconds, let’s go.”

They ran for what felt like an eternity before Daenerys and Grey boarded the helicopter and he was hit by nostalgia. The same scene playing in his head, he heard Daenerys calling out to him. His chest tighten at the memory as he starts getting disoriented, until he felt a small hand moving to take his. He looked up at her, her eyes glassy but he can see the fire behind them too. 

“This time, I’m not leaving without you.” She said as she tugged at his arms, guiding him in the same direction.

Once they were up on the air, she started giving Grey orders, then she turned her phone on to call someone and update the status of extraction.

“I know, I know. We were supposed to take her in but she was pointing a gun at him, what would you have me done?” She looked at Jon and he in turn looked away from her, embarrassed of obviously being the subject of the conversation. “Yeah, I got him. See you when we land.”  
He watched her sigh as she closed her eyes. Meeting his gaze, she asked, “You alright? I’m sorry about earlier, you must be overwhelmed. I shouldn’t have thrown myself at you like that. That’s Grey.” She said cocking her head to the man’s direction. “I am—”

“Daenerys.” He uttered, the name should sound and feel foreign in his tongue but it wasn’t. It felt normal, natural to call her that, as if it was his to use.

Her eyes immediately turned glassy as a gasp escaped her lips, “You remember me? Do you remember who you are?”

He nodded and he could feel his heart breaking for her for what he’s about to say.

“Not everything.” He added. “I just found out my real name a few days ago.” He watched as she slumped down, nodding her head. “I just get flashes, dreams before. I didn’t know they were memories.”

It was her turn to look away from his gaze, he could tell she was hurting but trying to hide it well. After a few minutes of silence, she cleared her throat. “What’s the last thing you know for certain? Last memory that came to you?”

“The day I got shot. The day I supposedly died.”

“Alright, we can work with that. Here.” She said as she handed him a bottle of water, he didn’t miss the ring on her finger, a silver band, _a wedding ring?_ She was too busy saying something to Grey that she didn’t notice him staring at the ring. He turned his own hand to look at his own ring finger. It would not have bothered him before, he was glad he wasn’t married to Ygritte if he was being honest. They broke up and got together countless times during that sham of a relationship, her boss probably ordered her to keep him around, Jon now understood. Jon didn’t need to see a wedding band on his finger then, but now, as he seats next to the woman he thought was just a figment of his imagination, he cannot help but feel that something was missing in his own hand. 

They stayed silent for the rest of the flight, but he could tell Daenerys wanted to ask him more questions, just like he wants to ask some of his own too. Soon, they got off on an abandoned warehouse. A short man named Tyrion welcomed them and led them inside. Once inside, he realized that this must be some kind of secret facility as there are all kinds of equipment and guns inside, knives and spears even.

He was led to what he assumed would be his room and was left to rest. Daenerys told him she would ask someone to send his food, she needed to have a word with Tyrion about what happened during the extraction to get him.

A few days after he arrived, Tyrion had told him what he can and answered any question he had. He gave him a quick tour on the warehouse and the mission they’re doing. Day by day, he learned more about the people around and what this group of people stands for. But he hadn’t made much discovery about his personal life, about Daenerys. A man he remembers from his memory, _Davos_ , arrived a day after he arrived here and surprised him by giving him a tight hug as soon as he saw Jon. Much like Daenerys, he apologized for his outburst. Few more men arrived, a group of them. One red-headed big guy who kept giving him beers, then some guys named Grenn and Pyp.

Davos told him they used to belong to the same squad as Jon, that they had followed him from the Organization to join the Resistance—the side Daenerys is fighting for, the side he betrayed his old organization for. Davos have given him an overlook of what his relationship with her was like before asking for apology as _it was not his story to tell_ , the old man told him.

_“You have to get out of there, Jon.” She whispered against his chest as they were lying down, with his arms wrapped around her. He kissed the top of her head, sighing._

_“I need more time, Dany. We’re almost there.”_

_“We’ll find another way to get them. Shut them down for good.”_

_Running his hands through her hair, he closed his eyes. They had this conversation a few times and it always ends with him saying he needed more time. “Dany, I just need the evidence and I am almost there, I swear it.”_

_She lifted her head and propped it on her hand to look at him. He can see the fear in her eyes, and his heart hurt at the sight. His Dany does not fear anything, except losing him._

_“Just a little more time, Dany. And it will all be over.” He caressed her face, running his fingers through her cheekbone as he wiped at the lone tear that fell from her eye. She nodded, then turned her face sideways to place a kiss on the inside of his wrist._

_“I just, I just have this feeling that something bad is going to happen.” She whispered as she clutched his hand tighter._

_“Nothing bad is going to happen, love. I promise.”_

He woke up, his throat dry and he felt his eyes dewy. _How wrong I was,_ he thought as he buried his head in his hands.

“I’m sorry, Dany.” He kept repeating until he felt sleep pulling him in once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, so that happened. 
> 
> What do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was annoyed at home and decided to shut myself inside my room, which made this update sooner than expected.  
> I hope you are all having a better day than I’m having. 
> 
> Enjoy this update. :)  
> And stay safe and sane.

It was days before he had a chance to talk to her again, let alone see her around.

Whenever he asked about her, Tyrion just says she’s out running an errand. He had to settle for Davos to tell him about her, as Grey is a man of very few words, he found out. That was until a woman came into his room to bring a new set of clothes, she introduced herself as Missandei and told him they go all the way back. He could tell it wasn’t meant to be a romantic relationship though, as she had heard Grey asking for a woman named Missy a few times before.

“This must be so weird to you.” She shook her head as she sat down on the couch inside the room. “I’m Daenerys’ best friend, also her former field partner.”

Jon sat down across her, wanting to know more about Dany. “Can you tell me more about her?”

“You two haven’t talked yet?” 

He shook his head, _aside from a few questions here and there, not really_ and Missandei laughed. “Typical Daenerys.” She turned to study him, letting out a sigh, “What do we do about that stubborn wife of yours, Jon?”

“She’s my… We’re…” He swallowed, _yes he may have suspected_ _it but he still cannot believe what she’s telling him. How could he not remember his own wife? What kind of husband is he? A horrible one, that is._

“Oh crap.” Missandei hissed. “I shouldn’t have told you that, it wasn’t my place. I just… I thought she told you already.” She groaned, shaking her head. “Ugh, I will have a serious talk with that woman. So sorry, Jon.”

He shook his head, struggling with an answer. “She haven’t told me. She haven’t told me anything, really. I was waiting for her to get back, actually. To talk.”

“Well, cat’s out of the bag.” She shrugged. “What else do you want to know?” He opened his mouth to ask but she wiggled her finger. “I will only answer those that I can, she should probably tell you most of what you want to know though.”

He ran his hand through his hair, _he was right_. They were married. _Ah, questions, where should he start?_ “Where is she?”

“Oh, you know, just around probably.” He didn’t miss the way she averted her eyes from him as if hiding something. “Daenerys always gets out when she’s thinking or bothered by something.”

“Is it me? Do I stress her out?”

She huffed, “Oh, Jon, you have no idea.” She chortled.

She must have seen the way his shoulders slumped and turn his gaze away from her. “Oh, no. Jon, that’s not what I meant. I just, shoot. I should’ve let Davos tell you or Daenerys herself.” The woman moved to touch his shoulder. “Jon, you were married. Of course you drive each other nuts. Look at me and Grey.”

“Oh, I didn’t know you were—”

“Married? Yeah, two years after you two tied the knot.” It was an intimate wedding, Missandei recalled. Daenerys, being her best friend and maid of honor, did most of the planning, while Jon helped, _well, tried his best,_ to help Grey on the suit and his vows. 

“Listen, Jon. All you have to know about you and Daenerys is that you both will go through hell and back for each other. She’s just overwhelmed by all this, of you actually being here. Of the k—.” She stopped and started again, which Jon thought was odd, as if she changed her mind or something she should not say slipped out of her mouth. “We spent years looking for you, Jon. I guess, she just didn’t know how to react now that you’re here and—”

“And that I cannot remember.”

Missandei nodded at she gave him a sad smile. She got up to leave but turned at the last second. “You will figure it out, Jon. You and Daenerys? You always do.” And then, she left him to his thoughts.

///

“I can’t let him do it. What if it kills him?”

Jon was on his way back to his room when he heard Dany arguing with someone. He moved closer and found the door ajar, he could see Davos, Tyrion, Grey, and Missandei inside the room with Dany.

“We are running out of time, Daenerys. Soon enough, they will find out where we are and kill us all.”

Dany stood up, “Don’t you think I know that?”

Tyrion sighed, continuing, “They will bury our bodies, cover-up the whole thing and everything we have worked for will be all for naught.”

He watched as the dwarf placed a hand to her shoulders, “His memories and that evidence is the best way to shut them all down, for good.”

Missandei pipped in, “Then we can all go home and be happy once and for all, Daenerys.”

Dany sighed, he can see she was struggling to formulate a solution that will keep him safe while also ensuring that they get the evidence. “What if it kills him? I can’t…”

The other man nodded his head, in complete understanding. It was then that Davos decided to step-up too.

“The lad said he wants to do it, Daenerys. He knows the consequences.”

Dany stood up, shaking her head. “You know he always had some sort of a death wish, Davos.” She paused. “He will say he wants to do it, the bloody fool.”

The old man laughed, along with Tyrion, and the rest of the group. Jon could swear he even saw Grey smiling, Dany joined them in laughter soon.

“I seem to have recall a certain someone who thought she would bring three guns, a bow and arrow laced with poison and a whole briefcase full of knives inside the Organization and kill them all after he was gone.”

Jon smiled in spite of the situation, _she did that? Bloody woman._

She chuckled, “I was mad, wasn’t I?”

“We do this, Daenerys and you get to go home. Jon gets to go home.” She nodded. _He gets to go home, wherever that was,_ Jon thought.

More stories and laughter were shared and Jon felt kind of bad for prying but he cannot seem to move away from his spot. He wants to remember it all, everything; especially her.

/

When he did finally see her again, he didn’t intend on wasting any second more. He was just grabbing his coffee when he catch her petite form entering the room. He was at her side in three quick strides. “I was hoping we could talk.” She smiled at him, nodding her head.

Once seated, he noticed that she was just as nervous as him. “I’m sorry. I should’ve talked to you sooner. I just…” She shook her head. “I just had a lot on my mind.” She gave him an apologetic smile.

“You didn’t tell me we were married.”

“I didn’t tell you anything.” She smiled apologetically at him.

He smiled back, reaching his hand across the table to take hers. “You could start now? Everyone had told me everything they thought I needed to know. Everything except you, us.”

“How did you know?”

“I had my suspicions.” Her furrowed brows made her look younger than she is, _it was adorable_. He nodded at her hand. “I saw the ring, when you rescued me.”

She then lifted her left hand to let him inspect the silver band. “Ah, good eye.” She smirked before crossing her arms. “Still a bit cocky of you to assume you were the husband.” She teased him, arching her brow.

“Well, I told you I had dreams before. Um, it was implied…on the dreams.”

“About me? Aw, you had dirty dreams about me, didn’t you?” She chuckled.

He felt himself blushing and couldn’t hold her gaze anymore. He did a quick check on their surrounding to see if anyone can hear them. Fortunately, there were only two guys near the door and at least a few seats away from them. She cleared her throat, making his eyes snap back to her. “Relax, everyone here knows we’re married, Jon.” Jon still can feel how flushed his cheeks were. “I didn’t know who you were then but my friend helped me get some of my memories.”

“Samwell.” He looked at her in surprise, not expecting her to know Sam’s name. “Yeah, I met him. Don’t worry about him, I ensured his safety before we left. He and his wife are going to live comfortably.”

“Where do you think my ring is?” Jon asked her suddenly, surely he would not just take it off, and he remember him wearing it at the bullet hit him in the head.

“I don’t know, Jon. You were wearing it that night.” She shrugged. “Maybe Ygritte got rid of it?”

Her eyes widen in a jest, “She hated me, you know?”

He saw her swallow, looking like she’s gathering up courage to tell him something. She finally looked to meet his gaze again. 

“Did you love her?” He saw the hurt and fear in her eyes, and it took everything in him not to reach out to her. When a tear fell from her eye, he immediately stood up to kneel beside her, taking her hand in his once again.

“Never. Even when I didn’t remember who I was or who you were, I loved only you, Dany.”

A chuckle that also sounded like a small sob escaped her lips, “Dany? No one has called me that in years.”

“Sorry, I shouldn’t… I wouldn’t…”

“No.” She kept his hand from moving away from her. “No, Jon. Only _you_ call me that.” She smiled through her tears. “That bitch shot you, you know?” She sniffled. “Then she took you away. Had us believing you were dead, but I knew better. They thought I was going mad, following every clue, every lead, no matter how small the possibility is.”

“It’s a good thing you got to put a bullet in her head, then.” Jon jested and they shared a laugh. He turned serious again, “I want my memories back, Dany. I now that’s what all those newly brought equipment was for.”

“It could kill you, Jon. As long as I’m sure that it’s absolutely safe, I won’t let them touch you.”

“I didn’t mean to but I overheard your conversation with the others, we’re running out of time, Dany.” He put his fingers at his temple, “What I have up here, it’s the best chance we got.”

“Jon, I still have things to tell you. There’s—“  
He intertwined their fingers together. “Let me remember instead. I have to do it, Dany. I want to remember who I was.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I am working on a one shot fic. I am like 70% done with it so I’ll have it posted soon.
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments.   
> I am taking my time on updating ‘for every day’ so please be patient with me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I just want to say that I appreciate all of you who takes the time to leave comments, I had a bit of an inspiration and I wrote a one shot called ‘in another lifetime.’   
> Please check it out if you have time to spare. 
> 
> Enjoy this chapter and stay safe! :)

She opened the door, quietly; moving carefully not to make any sound that may alert anyone in the house. She tiptoed in the living room, shutting the door very carefully. Sighing in relief, she walked to the direction of the kitchen where the figure sitting near the table almost made her grab her gun.

“For Pete’s sakes, Arya.” The girl just laughed at her, shrugging as Dany flipped the light switch on. “Why in the bloody hell are you eating in the dark, you almost gave me a heart attack.”

Arya pointed at her hip, where her gun hangs, unlocked. “From the looks of it, _you_ are going to have me a heart attack, not the other way around.” She continued eating her pizza before moving to the pasta in another plate. She saw Dany’s eyes widen and her mouth starting to say something before Arya swallowed her food to explain. “I only gave them a slice each.”

“Arya.”

“I’m serious, told them it was all I got, which my dear Daenerys, is why I am eating in the dark. Those munchkins of yours are gonna be the death of me, seriously. They keep taking a bite of whatever I am holding.”

Daenerys laughed as she took a slice of pizza for herself and grabbed a plate for the pasta too. “Which is why you’re their favorite aunt.” She chuckled while nudging Arya.

“Don’t let Sansa hear you.” She laughed. “She’ll throw a fit, she seems to be competing for the ‘best aunt of the year’ award, no matter how many times I said I am not competing with her.”

“They do like you better though, and you know it.” She smirked at the younger woman.

“Oh well, what can I say? I am a cool aunt. Sansa needs to loosen up a bit.”

They continued eating in silence until Arya asked her. “So, you told him yet?”

“Not yet.”

They soon cleaned up the plates and the kitchen. Arya told her she’s going to bed after. As she was walking up the stairs, Dany called to her.

“Thank you again, Arya. For everything.”

“No thank you needed, Daenerys. But thank you for bringing him back.”

“As you said, no thank you needed.”

Her sister-in-law smiled and continued ascending the stairs.

She opened the room, gently sitting at the edge of the bed. Moving her hand, she grazed at the silver mop of hair in the bed before moving to another head of dark curls. The toddler opened her eyes, meeting purple eyes with another purple. She wiggled her toes a bit before holding on her mother’s finger. A flash of white was suddenly by the bed, nuzzling his nose to the other toddler still sleeping.

“Don’t wake him up, boy.” She told Ghost, who only looked at her and titled his head sideways as if to say _too late._ Sure enough, the owner of another set of silver strands opened his dark gray eyes and crawled up to her. “Ma…Mama.” He babbled.

She thought of Jon, of how he would react if he finds out that they have children, twins at that. She cannot wait to take him home, but it would be foolish to let all their guard down before they shut the Organization for good. She remembered the night she labored, how she wished Jon could be with her through it all. If it hadn’t been for Missy and Arya, she wasn’t sure she would have made it.

 _Soon, Dany. Soon, he’ll be here._ She told herself as she watched the twins. 

Dany took the twins into her arms, showering them with kisses. “Would you like to meet your Papa?” She asked them as she nuzzled the top of their heads, breathing them in.

“Papa ‘ome?” The girl looked up at her, smiling. Her eyes squints the same way her father does. The boy clapped his hands, moving his little feet up and down as he chants “Papa” with his sister.

The twins mumbled, as if conversing with each other. Eyes lighting up at the mention of their Papa. She had always shown them photos of Jon, letting them know who he is. 

She kissed each of their cheeks, now rosy from laughing. “Yes, we’re going to bring Papa home.” 

///

“It could do some serious damage if we aren’t careful, send his mind into overdrive.” Missandei said as she helped Dany strap Jon into the machine.

A quick glance at Dany and he can see the storm inside that beautiful head of hers. He reach out to take her hand, resting it at the top of his chest. “I can do it. Dany, I can do it. Trust me.”

“I do. I just… I can’t lose you again, Jon.”

“You won’t.” He intertwined their fingers together, kissing her knuckles. “And I want a new wedding ring. I can’t seem to find mine.”

She chuckled, moving her other hand to touch his face. “Come back to me, Jon. To us. I have yet to take you home.” Jon widen his eyes at her, “Naughty.”

She chuckled once again, making an exaggerated face of being offended. “I am not. That’s not what I meant. Just, just come back and I’ll tell you.”

He placed another kiss on her knuckles then turned his head to Grey who is responsible for turning the machine on. “Do it.”

The familiar piercing sound filled his ear, the muscles in his brain hurting as if they would explode at any moment.

Flashes of images, mangled sounds, gun shots.

_“You’re fighting for the wrong side, Snow.”_

Dany, he was fighting her. She was shooting at her and he is throwing bombs in her direction.

The were enemies before.

Flashes of images, mangled sounds, gun shots.

She was showing him all the anomalies inside the Organization.

Flashes of images, mangled sounds, gun shots.

_“You were right, you were right, Stormborn. I need to find out more, find evidence.”_

_“Be careful, Jon Snow.”_

He worked for the organization, the same one Ygritte was talking about.

_“Our best asset, Jon Snow.”_

Ygritte was always jealous of him, wanting to be the top asset in the Organization.

Flashes of images, mangled sounds, gun shots.

_“You need to get out, Jon. If they find out—”_

_“I need more time, Dany. We’re almost there.”_

He betrayed the organization, it was a vile organization selling confidential information to the very same people who is trying to destabilized their own country. Politicians, special agents killed by the organization to hide its secrets. 

Flashes of images, mangled sounds, gun shots.

He needs to find evidence, all of it to bring them down.

Ygritte found out. She told the boss, Tywin Lannister, Tyrion’s father.

Tyrion found out, he was helping Jon gather evidence to bring down his own family. 

Jon joined the Resistance.

Flashes of images, mangled sounds, gun shots.

A cabin, hidden, by the waterfalls. His wedding ring.

_“You’re going to love it here, Dany.”_

Flashes of images, mangled sounds, gun shots.

The evidence.

Flashes of images, mangled sounds, gun shots.

Flashes of images, mangled sounds, gun shots.

Flashes of images, mangled sounds, gun shots.

“Jon?”

“I know where it is. But first, we need to get my ring.”

/

“You idiot.” Dany’s form hovering over him as she shook her head. “You swallowed our wedding ring.”

His throat feels dry and his voice was hoarse after the operation to get the ring out of him, still, he marvels at the sight. His wife staring at him, smirking, the light casting a halo on her, making her look like the goddess that she is, “I love you too.”

She laughed, helping him to sit up. “Here.” She handed him water. “What now, Jon? How could that be the key?”

“You’ll see.” He shut his eyes, still groggy from the medication and operation. She held his head to rest on her shoulders, gently massaging his temples. “Dany, we’ll need a chopper again.” He whispered.

“I’ll tell Grey.”

They landed on a snowy mountain, just near a waterfall. Jon was leading the way, they have walked a few more minutes before finding out what they’re looking for. Once standing at the entrance of the cabin, Jon turned to Dany. “It was meant to be a surprise.” She looked at him in surprise.

Once the door was opened, she immediately felt how warm it was inside even without the fireplace burning. She followed him upstairs, watched as he unlock a safety box hidden behind a painting. He took a small box out of it, and Dany could see where a key is needed to push it open. _It can’t be…_

“Give me your ring, love.” She took off the ring as Jon did the same. He linked the two rings together and put it in the box, keying in a four-digit combination that she realized was their wedding date.

Jon turned the knob of the box, and after a few turns, _click!_

He took out the flash drive inside the box, “We got them, Dany.”

_Boom!_

A loud crash made them jumped. They both took the guns they have brought, running outside the cabin. Gunshots fill the air along with the voices from both their friends and foes. 

“Did you get it, Crow?” Tormund shouted as soon as he saw him and Dany. Jon nodded, returning a set of shots to the enemies firing at them. 

“It’s a good thing we brought back-up, huh?” The redhead shouted once again. Jon laughed, remembering how loud his friend and former field partner was, even during an operation. 

“Less talking, more killing, Tormund.” He said back. 

“Aye, aye. Let’s get them.” The big man said as he unleashed a machine gun, continuously firingat their enemies. It was a good thing he and Dany didn’t go alone, they decided to follow Davos’ instincts and had reinforcements followed at two other separate planes. But as expected, the Organization had sent more than two dozen to take them out.

“Shit, I’m out.” He felt a bullet grazed through his his shoulder as he made a leap to where Dany was. 

She handed him another set of ammunition, “Cover me, I’ll get him.” He told her. 

Dany nodded and fired more shots as Jon made his way to Jaime Lannister. Of course Tywin would send his best shooter, his son to see this mission through. He tackled Jaime to the ground as they continued fighting with their fists, that was until Jaime got ahold of a gun nearby and shot him by the lungs. 

Dany shot at Jaime’s hand, the bullet making a hole in his hand as he dropped the gun. 

“How about we settle this by hand combat, huh, Snow?” Jaime snickered at Jon who is sitting down with Dany.

Dany pointed his gun at Jaime, sneering at him, “Make your brother shut up, Tyrion or I swear, I’ll put another hole in him, this time on his face.”

“Ah, fiery this one. I can see why Snow couldn’t resist.” He smirked at his younger brother, “And you too, brother. I see it now. She’s very beautiful.”

_Bang_!

A bullet went flying an inch away from his ear, sweeping his blonde hair backwards as he stilled his movement. He made a move to get the knife hidden by his boots when Tyrion clicked his own gun. 

“Don’t be an idiot, Jaime.” Tyrion pleaded as he points a gun at his brother who is now kneeling on the ground, bleeding from a gun shot in his leg and the whole in hid hand. 

“Father…” The older Lannister brother started. “Father will kill me, Tyrion.”

“It’s never too late, Jaime. We can bring him down. We got all the evidence we need. Your Organization will fall down as soon as we go back to King’s Landing, with or without your help. There is no other way. Now I can choose to spare your life if you come with us quietly.” 

“Just kill me, brother. I’d rather that than any punishment Father will prepare for me.” 

They watched Tyrion lowered his gun, shaking his head. “Tie him up, we need to get to the hospital.”

“We gotta go.” Dany said, helping Jon up. They need to get him to the hospital. 

“You can’t die on me, Snow. Not now.” She whispered to him as she keeps pressure on his wound. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Stormborn.” He saw that her shoulder is bleeding, along with the graze of bullet in her cheek. 

“Just a scratch.” She told him, he can see the fear in her eyes again, with the tears she’s refusing to shred.   
His Dany has never been afraid of anything, _except losing him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is! And for those of you who caught on chapter 3 that there are some Jonerys babies in hiding, good work. 😊


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the last chapter of this fic. :’)

_Gunshots, explosions, pain._

He woke up gasping for air. As his breathing calmed, with Dany’s hand soothing him, he asked her. 

“Did we get them?” 

Days after the encounter at the mountain, TV, radio stations and newspapers were plastered by news about the Organization, revealing its corrupt nature and the lives taken and put at stake to serve its own interests. Evidence were shown to the public as the bureau made an arrest. They failed to arrest Tywin Lannister as he was found in his office with a single bullet to his head and a gun on his hand—choosing death over life in prison. The Organization was shut down and people have been clamoring about the existence of a secret organization that helped took down Tywin Lannister and his associates. The Resistance of course remain to be anonymous as they had wished, making a deal with the FBI and CIA to be kept hidden. The members will soon scatter around, Dany and the others figured. They have done what they were set out to do. They can finally go back home, and for those who wanted to remain in the scene, the FBI had made generous job offers. 

A laugh escaped her lips, “Yes, yes. We got them. It’s over, Jon. It’s finally over.”

He grunted, his left rib feeling bruised and wounded. “That is the last time you are getting shot, do you hear me?” She reprimanded. 

“How’s your arm?” He asked as he noticed that her left arm is in a sling, he remember her bleeding. Her cheek also had a small bandage. 

“Alright. Better than your rib, I suppose.” 

“Don’t make me laugh, Dany.”

“Oh, broody sour-faced looking Jon Snow laughing? That’s a sight I will pay for.” Arya’s voice echoed as she entered the room with Davos. “You just love getting shot, don’t you, Jon?” 

“Good to see you too, Arya.”

“Sansa was watching... the um, house. You ready to take that one home? His cousin asked Dany, making Jon roll his eyes. 

“I am.”

“You are in for the biggest surprise of your life, lad.” Davos laughed as Dany and Arya shared a look before giggling like high school girls, Jon just watched the three of them in confusion. 

///

“Welcome back, Jon.”

“This is where we live?”

“Hang on, wait here.” She gestured at the couch. He sat down, then back up again since he cannot stay still. He studied every inch of the house, smiling as he sees all touch of Dany inside it, from the red door to the lemon trees outside the windows. 

“Jon? This one is eager to meet you.” He heard Dany say as he turn around, he was preparing for a witty comeback but was stopped short by the sight of her carrying a little girl in her arms.He watched her whispered something to the girl and the girl immediately giggled, placing her small hands on Dany’s face. He almost fell to his knees when he heard the little girl mumble to Dany, “Papa?”

“Dany... She...” He watched them move closer to him, once they they only inches away, he got to take a closer look at the girl, at her black curls and her purple eyes.  His daughter.  He has a daughter. 

With lips quivering and hands shaking, he moved his hand to touch her cheek and her cute brows started furrowing, like her mother. 

“Shh, sweetie, it’s alright. It’s Papa.”

Jon couldn’t stop the tears even if he tried. He took hold of his daughter’s tiny hand, looking at Dany, still in awe. “She’s perfect, Dany.”

“Do you want to hold her?”

He wiped his tears with the back of his hand before putting his arms together to make a cocoon where Dany could put their little girl in. 

“What’s her name?” He asked Dany as he hold their daughter, placing a kiss on her brows which made the girl giggle before mumbling “Lelaaa.”

Dany laughed, poking the girl’s nose then Jon’s. “You heard that, Papa? She said her name is...” She looked back down at their daughter. “What’s that, my love?”

She and Jon laughed as their darling daughter once again mumbled what her name is. “Lyaella, Jon.” She told him. 

“It’s a pretty name.” He told her. “For a pretty girl.” He said nuzzling Lyaella’s nose with his nose. 

“Think he’s ready for another, Daenerys?” Arya’s voice made them both look up. Dany walked closer to Arya and took something from his cousin’s arms. He can feel Lyaella pulling on his hair and for a minute, he looked down at his daughter. When he looked up once again, Dany was walking with another child in her arms, a boy with silver hair and  oh gods, his throat felt like closing up,  “He has my eyes”, he managed to choke out. 

“Yes, love. This...” She adjusted the little boy at her hip. “This is Aemon. Aemon, Papa.”

Lyaella wiggled her hands, trying to reach Aemon’s hands. “Papa.”

Soon, Aemon finally uttered it as well. “Pap... Papa.” 

“Aye, Papa.” He reached his hand to Aemon, letting the little boy take it. Jon is at the verge of crying again, he can feel his knees getting weaker as he sniffled. “Hello, Aemon. You have your mother’s hair.” He chuckled. “Can I...” He asked Dany. 

“Want me to take Lyaella first?” 

Jon shook head, moving Lyaella to his left while taking Aemon with his right arm. “I got them.” He bounced the twins lightly, earning joyful laughter from both toddlers. “Gods, Dany. We got twins.” He laughed as he continued spinning and swaying to keep the twins laughing. 

“How far along were you when I...”

“Two months. I was lucky the bullet grazed my arm instead of anywhere near my belly.”

Jon looked at her, kissing her lightly before he heard Arya’s footsteps once again and her throat clearing. “Hands to yourselves, you too. There are kids here, you know?”

“Hey.” They both said to Arya, laughing. 

“Listen, I gotta run. Jon can be the new nanny.”

Dany enveloped Arya in a hug, which made the younger woman fake a gag but returned the hug. She then moved to give Jon a hug two, and the twins as well in the process. “It’s really good to have you back, Jon.” She whispered. 

/

“I want another one, Dany.”

“Hmm.”

He kissed her temples, running his hands on her back. “Want what?” She mumbled sleepily on his shoulders. When he didn’t answer, she opened her eyes slowly, looking up at him. 

“Want what?” She repeated. 

“I want another baby with you.”

She snorted, making Jon chuckle. “What? I have never seen your belly grow or took care of you when you were pregnant.”

“Jon, your cousins coddled me when I was heavy with the twins. Sansa almost drive me insane with her down-to-minutes schedule for me, from doctor’s appointments to seminars about parenting. Gods, I almost kicked her out of the house, to be honest.” 

“I’m glad Arya kept you sane.”

“Oh, don’t get me started on Arya. That one learned how to fire a gun so that she could “guard the house while I sleep”, her own words, not mine.”

“That did sound like Arya.”

He sighed, “But Dany, the twins are so adorable.”

“I know they are, of course they are but you’ve been with them for a day, Jon.” She laughed which he found odd and confusing.  What does she mean? 

“Meaning what? They’re lovely.”

“Those two are like Ghost when he was a pup, only louder and more demanding, biting at everything, running around until they exhaust you. Oh and don’t give them chocolates or they won’t let you sleep for two nights in a row.” 

“And?” He asked, still puzzled at what she’s saying. 

She laughed at him again, “Oh Jon, give it a few days. Those two are going to give you nightmares, just ask your sisters.” 

“I can’t wait, then.” He said as Dany rest her head on his chest once again. He felt her shaking her head, “The twins are going to have so much fun with you. Those tiny creatures are going to eat you alive,  Papa .” She teased. 

“Dany, I am not pressuring you though. I want you to know that. If you don’t want another, it’s alright. We can just have Lyaella and Aemon.” 

“I know. We’ll figure it out. If it happens, it happens.” She placed a kiss on his chest before snuggling closer to him, closing her eyes. 

“I love you, Dany.” He mumbled into her hair as he felt her even breathing, already asleep. Soon, he was too. 

/

Three days after he came home, Dany woke up to Lyaella on their bed, with her twin not in sight, along with Jon. 

“How did you get here, huh, little nugget?” She asked as Lyaella waves her food in the air, mimicking the sounds of airplane. The girl bit at her biscuit while staring up at Dany. “Papa.”

“Papa brought you here?” Lyaella mumbled  Papa again, laughing. “Chowowi Papa.” She pointed at her shirt, mumbling away. “Mama, chowoweey Papa.” 

“Oh.” Dany laughed in understanding. “Where are our boys, huh?”

She heard giggles and mumbling from the bathroom.  I think I got an idea. 

She scooped Lyaella up and walked towards the bathroom, peeking at the door. She saw her husband struggling with keeping Aemon down while trying to put the toddler’s shirt on. A quick glance at the sink and she can spy Aemon’s little shirt with chocolate and milk spilled on it.  Uh oh.  Dany pushed her hand to her lips to keep from laughing. 

“No, Aemon...” Jon said to the toddler who is trying to put something on his mouth. Jon took it and set it down by the sink, wiggling a warning finger to the little boy. 

“Not for eating, love. That’s soap.” Aemon just giggled and tried to bite his father’s finger. 

“Now, keep still. We need to get you dressed.” Jon sat Aemon down and the toddler immediately put his finger on Jon’s mouth, pulling it at every direction as Jon moved his head away from the giggling toddler. 

“Come on, Aemon. We need to put some clothes on before Mama wakes up.”

“Mama?” The boy’s gray eyes lit up, clapping excitedly. 

“Aye, my boy. Before Mama wakes up, alright? Now, sit still.”

The boy shrieked and crawled on the sink, moving to where the faucet is, and not listening to a word Jon says. 

“No, no. Aemon.” Jon sighed as he lifted the boy up, sitting him back to where Jon was trying to dress him. 

“Mama!” He called to her as he saw her entering the bathroom. “Papa chowowee, Papa.”

“Oh, my sweet. Did Papa spilled chocolate on my baby boy, huh?” 

She saw Jon stiffening as he slowly moved to turn at her. “Dany...”

“Need help?” She asked, arching her brow at him. She saw him pursed his lips in embarrassment, opening and closing his mouth without forming any words. 

“Papa chowoweee!” The twins shouted in unison, laughing as they did so. 

“Aw, did he, now?” She pouted her lips, showering Aemon with kisses. “They sold you off, love.” She teased Jon. 

“I was trying to feed him. He toppled the bowl.” Jon told her, looking like a kid caught sneaking sweets into his pockets. Dany cannot hold her laughter. Soon, Jon was laughing too. She literally had to catch her breath from laughing too hard. 

“Here, hold Lya. I’ll get that little naughty boy dressed.” He got Lyaella from Dany as she dressed Aemon. He was so busy watching her and Aemon that he didn’t notice Lya reaching for the faucet until it was too late. 

“Ah! Watew!” The girl shrieked as the water hit her clothes, soaking it in an instant.”Papa, bath!” He turned to give Dany an apologetic smile as they switched babies again. This time to change Lya’s clothes. Once done, they went out of the bathroom, with Jon drenched in sweat, water and chocolate while Dany hums happily, mockingly even. She kissed Jon’s cheek, wiping the bead of sweat on his brows. She laughed at his state— hair flying at every direction. His own clothes smells like chocolate syrup. 

“Gods, they’re exhausting.” He chortled as Dany passed her a clean shirt and towel. 

“Still want another one? Papa?” She teased as Jon continued to chuckle. 

“Bloody hells, I do not know how you did it alone, Dany.” He kissed her brow. 

“I had help.” She told him his cousins always helped when they can, babysitting the twins when she needs to go to work. Missandei also helped, along with Davos who the twins have taken to call ‘gwampa’, which made the old man tear up.  “They called me grandpa”, Davos told everyone at the warehouse as soon as he got back.  Tormund was so jealous since he hadn’t met the twins yet as Dany only allowed Arya, Sansa, Davos and Missy to know her address, for safety purposes. She does trust Jon’s old squad but the fewer people know, the better. And they know that too. 

Ghost followed them as they went down the stairs, playfully nibbling at Aemon’s foot. “Oh, Ghost helped too.” 

///

He threw himself on the couch, letting out a sigh of relief after finally getting the twins to sleep. It only took two stories, a song and the chicken dance to get them to sleep this time as opposed to that one time they asked him to dance for almost three hours while singing. It was a nightmare, Dany teased him. It’s a good thing he never chose to make a living by singing or dancing or else they would starve, she told him.

“Still think fatherhood is easier than shooting bad guys?” Dany asked him a year after the Resistance was dissolved. They were living like civilians now, with Dany running the old Targaryen business her family left and Jon working with his cousins at the Stark family business as well. 

“I never said that.” He chuckled. “Only the toughest of men can be a father, I’m telling you, Dany.” 

It made her laugh. Taking her hand in his, he kissed her knuckles. “But a father is who I am. Jon Snow, father of totally adorable but troublesome twins, husband to the most beautiful woman in the world.” She giggled. “That is who I am now.” 

Dany bit her lower lip, smiling at him. “Yes, although, make that two plus one.”

“Make one what?”

“Twins plus one, Jon.” He watched as her lips curled into a smile until to a full blown grin. “We’re having another baby.” 

“Gods, Dany. You’re serious?” He chuckled. “Are we really?”

“Yes, I got the call confirmation this morning.” He scooped her up from the couch, showering her face with kisses as they both laugh. 

“Dany, you’re making me so happy right now.”

“You say that now, wait for the sleepless nights and diaper change routine.”

“It’ll be worth it.” He kissed her again. “You four always will be. I love you, Dany.”

“I love you too.” She kissed him while her feet touched the ground. She tug at his hand. “Come on, I know you haven’t eaten yet since this morning.” 

He nodded, following her to the kitchen. He was just about to take a bite of his sandwich when—

“PAPAAAAA!” 

Soon, two tiny figures were perched up on his lap as they devoured the chicken sandwich in front of them. He saw Dany watching him with a smile on her lips, she was making another set of sandwich for Jon as the twins had eaten the one he was supposed to have. A burp was followed by giggles as Jon placed a kiss on top of the twins’ heads. 

“So worth it.” He whispered. 

They spent the afternoon napping, with Dany wrapped around him, Aemon drooling by his left shoulder and Lyaella resting on his chest. Jon closed his eyes, savoring the moment, smelling lemons and lavenders in the air, with the hint of chicken and mayo. 

He titled his head to place soft kisses on Dany’s cheek, Aemon’s nose and Lyaella’s hair. 

He smiled, this is his new normal, who Jon Snow is, and he wouldn’t trade it for the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. :) 
> 
> I would like to thank everyone who read this story, left kudos and lovely comments. I can’t believe we’re done with this one. 🤧❤️  
> Thank you for the support, lovely folks. 
> 
> I will now proceed to update ‘for every day’ and probably work on one shots? 
> 
> Stay safe and sane, my loves. 😘

**Author's Note:**

> Is it alright? Is it bad? *hides in a cave*
> 
> Please let me know.


End file.
